


Let Me Be Your Eyes

by Isiga_Inkblood



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Dirk, DirkJake is main pairing, Fairy John, Hunter Dirk, I'm not sure how to tag this, M/M, SupernaturalStuck, angel hybrid davesprite, davesprite's name is Robin in this, dog demon Jake, doing this just because, hunter bro, hunter dave, hunter rose - Freeform, hunter roxy, jairy jane, just dont wanna call it that, kind of a demonstuck work, let me know what tags I should use, not the show, reaper vantases, smut later, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isiga_Inkblood/pseuds/Isiga_Inkblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't need a caretaker. You're blind not hopeless. But...You'll take a dog...dogs are cool your dog though seems to be a bit more than just a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't need a Caretaker...but I'll take a dog

**Author's Note:**

> Meh I dunno I just kinda felt like doing this cuz I needed some DirkJake in my life.
> 
> Please see my profile for more works by me :3 Please feel free to comment I love to hear from all my readers 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Be Dirk

The venom burns where its injected your world begins to go black but you can feel your eyelids are opened wide. You can hear the shrieks of the demon as it dies returning to Derse where it belongs the patter of chucks against the pavement slightly off balance. He's wounded. 

"DIRK! Stay with me!"

Dave's voice rings in your ears as you start to get dizzy. You can feel the blood soaking through your shirt you hope its not his.

"Dirk, come on Dirky you're dreaming...wake up."

You open your eyes to the darkness you've grown used to feeling Roxy shake you carefully. 

"There we go...You ok?"

You hate the waver in her voice. It's the same waver that plagues everybody's voices now a days. Even Bro and that's just not normal. You sigh and nod to her at least you're pretty sure its at her since you lost your sight you can never be sure.

"Let's get you out of bed come on let's go see Janey today I heard her bakery is really taking off plus you sir need some fresh air so go get in the shower, change your clothes, and grab your sticky thingy and let's get a move on!"

You can practically feel her bouncing even as you frown but roll out of bed anyway. She rambles outside the cracked door of the bathroom about sweets and...actually that's about it you tune her out as you turn on the shower thankful for your muscle memory making it a little easier to get the temp right. You let out a soft sigh as the probably too hot for any other person rolls down your back.

"Hey Dirk."

You raise an eyebrow at her tone of voice.

"Yeah?"

You hear her shuffle around and the low squeak of the door opening a bit wider. You poke your head out of the spray reguardless of the fact you can't see her.

"What's wrong, Rox?"

"I can't stay here forever, Dirk...I gotta go back to work at some point not that I don't enjoy staying with you but Janey can't hunt by herself she's just a fairy just like John wouldn't be able to hunt without Dave..."

You personally dont think she gives the two pixies enough credit they're incredibly powerful in their own right you know that whole son and daughter of the western Fae King yeah beside him they're the most powerful fae in the country hell probably on the continent. But you dont say anything there's a point shes trying to make and you just want her to hurry up and get on with it. You wave your hand in an attempt to get her to keep going. She sighs but does so.

"I need to get back into the field, Dirk. Plus I never was qualified..."

Oh now you know where this is going.

"I don't need a babysitter, Roxy."

"No no not a babysitter a....caretaker."

"I don't need one of those either I can take care of myself just fine."

You growl grabbing for the curtain to yank it shut only to miss and nearly fall to the floor instead. Roxy's hands steady your shoulders as you barely save your face from the tiles below. 

"Right sure you can."

You growl again and look up in what you're gonna guess is her general direction getting a sigh out of her as she lets go of you.

"Fine...then how about a service dog. One of those shouldn't hurt your pride so much. Besides, you wanted a dog didn't you?"

You cant deny that. You've wanted a dog for years but you couldn't justify getting yourself one when you were always away hunting with Dave and John...or Roxy and Jane...or Bro and Robin...when you were always away hunting with whoever needed you the most that day. You were always gone it wouldn't have been fair to another living thing. But you can't hunt anymore. You shut the curtain again so she can't see the look of shame in your exposed eyes. You can't really do much of anything anymore.

"You need a companion Dirk...I can't go to the store and find you a boyfriend but we can go to John's little shelter thing and have him match you with one of the service dogs. Please Dirk...can we give this a try?"

You hate it when she uses the pouty voice. You never could say no. You nod since she can see your silhouette at least and you can here her feet leave then reunite with the ground as she does a little victory leap. 

"Yeah yeah you win now get out so I can finish up."

\---

It doesn't take you much time at all to fix your hair your hands just kind of remember how to do it from years of using the same style. You manhandle your blond locks into place and grab whatever Roxy tossed at you to wear finding the jeans to be almost uncomfortably tight in comparison to the heart patterned pj pants you were wearing. But they're a sort of comfortable uncomfortable if that makes any sense at all. You pull the door open feeling around the wall for the stick you have to use to find your way around. 

"You look great." 

You give a half smirk to Roxy as she bounces around you.

"We should totes get some lunch while we're out. Oooo! Wonder if Janey elected to do sandwiches she makes the best sandwiches."

You track the sound of her pink chucks against the hardwood of your apartment following a bit behind her til you're out the door then you walk right next to her instead letting the orange tip of your stick meet each stair as she whispers the number of how many are left for you. You count them each one at a time still trying to memorize how many there are, you don't exactly leave much you've only been up and down these stairs a few times since you lost your sight and of course before you couldn't have cared less how many stairs there were between the street below and your studio apartment. It feels like forever but you finally reach the sidewalk outside and simply cant help but take a deep breath. It really is getting stuffy in the apartment maybe you should open the windows. You'll come back to that later. Roxy takes your free arm in her's. 

"If we weren't so gay this would be so awkward." 

You chuckle as she giggles sweeping the tip of the stick across the space in front of you so you don't run into anything. 

"We should take the long way. Its such a nice day."

She's not wrong for Huston this is an epic day. The sun isn't berating you with direct heat, its actually pretty mild out, and you don't feel like you need gills to breathe. You give her a nod letting her tug you in the direction she wants you to go. Its slow and its silent but you can feel her relaxing next to you the way her muscles undo themselves as you just walk in silence. You know she wants to say how pretty everything in the park is or point out things in the shop windows around you but she doesn't and sooner rather than later it seems you're being ushered into Jane's bakery, The Golden Tower. The smells hit you square in the face and you just hope you're not drooling. You pick out the scent of orange frosting in particular. You love orange.

"Roxy, what are you doing here. Oh my god, Dirk!"

You're not sure where she is but in no time flat you have an armful of very happy fairy. Despite her human disguise you can feel the muscles on her back tighten and release as her baby blue wings flutter in delight at your presence. 

"Its so good to see you. We've all missed you so much we wanted to all go to you and pretty much drag you out of your self induced exile. I was almost positive Bro was going to but Robin told everyone to just leave you be for a while. Said you needed some space for a little bit just to get used to...you know....Yeah Bro kinda stopped right in his tracks."

You give a flick of your hand and with a grin make a whip sound making the girls crack up.

"Bro is absolutely whipped by that angel and we all know it." 

They can't seem to catch their breath as you just chuckle. Robin's technically only half angel so he doesn't feel quite right on Prospit where all the full angels live. He helped Bro, Dave, and you with a hunt when it got real nasty. Took him no time at all to get the demon to back off all he really had to do was spread those massive golden orange wings of his and the high class went running. Bro's been smitten ever since gave him some shades and a home he's pretty much been your other big brother ever sense. Well and perhaps part time mother he's surprisingly the only one that could cook when you all lived together. Before you moved out and before Dave met John way back when the other fairy couldn't even change his size. 

"He agreed, Janey."

Roxy's voice brings you back to the two with you.

"What did I agree to?"

"The dog of course you goof."

You frown of course she had planned that.

"That's wonderful, Dirk. John even has one in mind for you and he's such a sweetie. Ex-military k-9 unit dog he's got a purple heart and he's just so happy and sweet.You'll love him"

You bite your cheek they even have one in line for you. Assuming of course he picks you too. You hear the clatter of a plate. 

"Eat up then we'll go even I haven't met him yet." 

You sigh a bit agitated with the plotting girlfriends but you eat anyway and you have to agree Jane really does make the best sandwiches.

\----

You all cram into Jane's little car electing to drive to John's dog shelter since he loads all new pet parents down with supplies. It doesn't take long to get there its really not that far away but you don't really wanna walk home with dog food over your shoulder shit's heavy. 

"Here we are, Prospit Rescue and Service Animals."

Roxy helps you unfold yourself to get out of the back putting your stick in your hand again and guiding you to the door. It pushes open easy enough and unlike other shelters you're not bombarded by the sound of barking. All the dogs here are rehabilitated and trained to be service workers so it makes sense really. Any other shelter wouldn't be able to take a fighting dog and turn them into a hearing ear or therapy dog but John's a fairy. He has a way with animals he practically speaks to them.

"Welcome to Prospit, how can I - Oh hey sis. How's it going?"

John's voice is happy as always.

"Oh! Hey Dirk. You guys must be here for Jake then hold on I'll go get him. I really hope this works he's the best seeing eye dog we have here and I really think you'll like him,Dirk."

You nod as you hear his obnoxiously yellow shoes all but skip away the soft patter of paws probably belonging to a training dog right beside him. 

"Deep breaths, Dirky I'm sure it'll go well."

You give Roxy the best glare you can behind your shades you're not nervous why would you be?....Ok maybe a little. Why? You're not really sure.

"Alright here he is. Jake, greet."

You jump a bit as a furry head touches your hand giving it the gentlest of nudges. You turn your palm up to let him sniff and its only a second before he just sets his head in your palm. You feel him breathing calmly quietly and take a chance handing your stick off to Roxy and kneeling down at his level. You hear the jingle of a charm as he sits in front of you still perfectly calm even as you reach out to find it running your thumb over a couple lines of letters etched into the back. You do it a few times with a raised eyebrow it doesn't say Jake on the back.

"Doc Scratch?"

"Oh that was his military call sign basically a nickname I guess but his real name is Jake. You can't see it but its printed on his service vest."

You can hear the bashfulness in the blue eyed boy's voice.

"He seems to like you. Not that I was worried. Jake likes everyone but he's not usually so calm for anybody. Think he's your dog, Dirk." 

You run your hand over one of his triangular ears gauging the length and shape. German Shepard you think. His fur is incredibly soft and when you give a small scratch behind the ear you can hear the soft pat of his tail wagging. 

"Oh Dirk...he has the prettiest green eyes please keep him like totes please." 

You wish you could see them a dog with green eyes isn't exactly rare but depending on the depth they could be pretty rare. You continue to pet the large head as you stand. He moves you can feel his fur even through the fabric of your jeans as he turns away from you bumping something metal to your hand. It takes a moment and you feeling it for it to register that its a handle. 

"Oh yeah service dogs use both a leash and a handle attached to the back of their vests its to keep them closer to you so they can still guide you but also still lead you."

Your mouth forms an O at the fairy or at least in his general direction as you take hold of the wrapped metal handle feeling Jake step back a little to be right by your side up on all four paws ready to go if you say so not so much as flinching when the bell chimes again.

"Welcome to Prospit! I'll be with you in a -"

"You're closed by the way babe."

You turn to the sound of your brother's voice he snuck over the other night for just a minute to say hi but you figured he would be on patrol by now.

"Dave? What are you doing here? And what is all that? Why are you in a suit? Should I be in a suit? I feel under dressed now, Dave!"

"Robin wanted to hunt tonight he's livid with something or another so I umm..."

He clears his throat and you give a half smirk and a thumbs up in his direction. You hear him gulp and have to shake your head with a chuckle they've been together forever it seems yet he still gets so nervous when he wants to do something special for John.

"P-plus you're not under dressed you're working of course we're gonna go home and let you get all dolled up...I have dinner reservations b-but we don't have to go if you'd rather not and ugh why am I stuttering."

Oh you can't resist the temptation to make a witty comment.

"Cuz he gets you all hot and bothered?"

You cheer internally as John squeaks and your brother chokes.

"Dirk! You ass!" 

You shrug as Dave throws something pretty soft at you. It bounces and hits Jake in the head before hitting the floor. You can hear the dog give an inquisitive noise. 

"Jake, go give that back. Carefully, ok?"

The command is soft barely a whisper really but he seems to hear it as you let go of the handle he leaves you and you can hear the soft patter of his paws against the floor a pause then more pattering as he returns to you bumping your hand with the handle again.

"Good boy...Well we shouldn't keep the lovely couple." 

You give a smirk and Jake a nudge making him move leading you over to your brother. Its gonna take some getting used to but you fall into a rhythm with him pretty quick.

"Don't worry about supplies, John. He can sleep in my bed tonight and I'll just feed him whatever I'm eating we tend to make too much anyway so we can figure supplies tomorrow go enjoy your night."

\-----

Roxy and Jane drop you off at home and with a bag of Chinese in one hand and Jake's handle in the other you sigh. You forgot about the stairs you're still not sure how many there are. You hear the jingle of Jake's skull charm as he cocks his head at you.

"Stairs I'm still not very good at them not sure how many there are is all we'll just take this nice and slow huh boy...Ugh Dirk...he's a dog he doesn't understand you."

You grumble to yourself and let go of his handle long enough to scrub at your face pushing your shades up on top of your head and sighing again loudly before you feel it.

tap...tap...tap...

You raise your eyebrows and stand still.

tap...tap...tap...

Six...

tap...tap...tap...tap...tap...tap...stop.

"twelve?"

You turn your head downwards to where Jake has stopped tapping your leg with his nose he gives the smallest of barks as if to confirm that there are twelve stairs. You're not sure how he could have counted them but you shrug.

"Alright, I'll trust you."

You grab the handle again and nudge him forward. He gives another bark when you reach the stairs and sure enough you tap each one with your stick exactly twelve times til you hit the landing in front of your apartment. You raise an eyebrow again but don't think about it too much your heads hurts as it is your dog's just special you guess. The door opens under your hand with ease and a small tug on the handle guides you though a nudge of your orange chuck clad foot closes it boxing you and your new companion in from the outside world.


	2. Under Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People seemed to have gone nuts for this fic I'm so glad that everyone likes it this is totally a BS story on my part really this is something i'm doing just to keep me writing til I can figure out what I'm doing with my FNAF stories. But since you guys love it so much I will pay it just as much attention as my other stuff. Also, I have opened a Patreon! For anybody willing to part with $12 a year I will be posting all chapters to all of my stories there 3 days before they appear anywhere else. My Patreon will also have stories I won't post as well as notes and such for all of my stories. Here is a link for anybody who may be interested in becoming a patron and helping me in my artistic endevors:
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/user?u=778368&ty=h
> 
> Anyway I have talked way too long thank you all for sticking around!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Be Jake

You sigh internally he hasn't memorized how many stairs there are? Really? That's like I'm blind 101. You'd facepalm if you could but instead you listen to him ramble to you as you quickly count the twelve stairs. He seems shocked as you nose the number of stairs against his leg giving a bark of confirmation when he questions you. The noise startles you you're still not used to being in this form at all times but your grandmother says its the safest form for you right now. You have to stay a dog til you have a handler so you can fight him for Derse. Only family blood can kill a hell hound or dog demon you guess you should say since you're on Earth now. A nudge from him has you moving guiding him carefully up the stairs just as the little blue fairy taught you. Such a sweet boy he was, thankfully though you're used to hiding your demon aura from hunters or you surly would have been spotted by his ruby eyed mate. The door gives a slight squeak as he opens it and you lead him through carefully. 

"Well here we are."

You look around the small apartment. Its not clean but its not dirty either tidy would probably be the best word for it its lived in but pretty plain. There's a black leather couch and a matching chair in front of a mantel that a dusty tv sits on that also houses three pictures but that's about as personal as the space gets. One frame holds a picture of the two girls he was with when he came to get you plus himself them smiling wide and goofily in bright party hats him in a crown with the words "Birthday Prince" and a small but warm grin. The second one is a picture of the blue eyed male fairy that cared for you and his albino lover, both wear suits the fairy holds a single daffodil flower and the hunter sports quite a blush. The last one holds a picture of your companion, the ruby eyed hunter in his normal red and white shirt this time plus two taller people one a golden blond that looks almost identical to your new companion only he has a small amount of facial hair, a gray hat, and a couple extra piercings. The other is a very fair shade of strawberry blonde your eyes widen as your they pick up the very faint outline of two large wings on his back. No normal person would be able to see the opaque light of them unless specially trained but you're a demon of course you can make out an angels wings. They all wear shades the albino and strawberry blond wear the same round ones while Dirk and his look alike wear some pretty ridiculous pointed ones that make you roll your eyes. 

"Um...well yeah I guess I oughta let you sniff the place out just ummm let's go to the kitchen...damn it Dirk you're talking to the damn dog again."

You look up at him as he grumbles to himself but guide him to the kitchen anyway. He feels around the counter probably to make sure that he doesn't put the food in the sink. You watch as his gloved hand leaves your handle and he hoists himself onto the counter to sit. You guess that's your cue to go look around so you do. Your claws click on the hardwood floors as you survey the area. The walls are all a soft cream with the slightest orange tint that the pink eyed girl is probably responsible for but are void of any pictures or shelves safe for a single sword rack with five blades resting on it. They're all in sheathes but are covered in a thin layer of dust it doesn't look like they've been touched in months. There's a table surrounded by boxes and cluttered with metals, rolled up papers and tools but it too doesn't look like its been used in a long time. You wander into the only room that's more of a loft than an actual room since there's no door just a small half wall separating it from the rest of the flat. There's the normal bed, dresser, closet, and bedside table of course but this room holds much more personality. There's art prints neatly cluttering the walls, a computer playing a slide show of robotic horses all very well drawn you might add, a sword that is obviously much more used than the ones in the living area is propped across the lap of a weird doll on the nightstand, boxes of screws and wires are against the wall, and the billiards bed set is very messily made. Next to the doll is another picture of the two girls baking something it looks like and another of the shade wearers plus the blue fairy just lounging in what appears to be a diner of sorts. The angel looks at the camera stealthily with a gentle almost maternal smile, Dirk's look a like has an arm around his shoulders waving the other one as he talks to the albino across from him who holds the tea sipping fairy in his lap around the waist looking somewhat surprised at the hat clad blond. Its an adorable picture really. On top of the dresser you can see a camera case and tripod seems he liked photography once upon a time he probably took the few pictures around the house. The room smells very comforting to you though you're not sure why and so decide to dismiss it and simply leave the area wandering passed the bathroom and back to the kitchen giving his hand a nudge to signal your return. He jumps a bit coming out of his trance and giving your head a pet.

"There's not much here sorry about that...well we should probably eat before this gets cold."

He serves the Chinese to the both of you and you have to admit that even cheap noodles beat the shit out of dog food.

\----Across Town----

Bro what the hell is going on with your angel lover?

Dude if you knew would you be pacing in front of the Prospit portal he opened hours ago? No you wouldn't. You traded off with Sollux and Karkat a while ago having finished up your patrol when Robin felt an anxious need to run to Prospit. Humans can only go to prospit if they're invited by Queen Feferi or bound to an angel. Which you are. "I'm only half angel," he says, "I don't want to risk losing you," he says. You huff and stare into the portal in the wall of your office. You can hear Cronus singing some tune in the diner's kitchen as he bustles about cleaning non existent mess in his domain. Skia Diner is dead at three am most days unless some truckers or drunks come by but your lover's dream is more than busy during the day. At least you could fulfill one of their dreams. They'd never tell you but you know they had dreams before they got messed up with this whole hunter business. Your parents up and left just left one day and never came back leaving a fifteen year old you with with a three year old Dirk and an infant Dave. You cared for them all their lives fake ID's and a forged diploma made sure you had a job to get them through school but one day you learned that the things in fairy tales are real when Dirk started seeing things. You were hired by Queen Meenah and her personal guard into her circle of Hunters. Your job: keep the demons on earth in check and send them back to Derse when they start to make to much of a ruckus. Pretty simple job or it was when you had the help of her personal guard but for some reason they haven't shown up on earth for a couple years. Now demons are in huge numbers and never seem to stay on Derse very long. Queen Feferi never sends her angels to help an angel can't just send a demon back to Derse if an angel kills a demon they stay dead and vis versa. So if an angel is after a demon they're on Death Row and you just don't tangle with it. Robin's human blood gives him a choice to kill or send to Derse it comes in handy. You sigh and look at your gloved hands. Dave wanted to be a DJ Dirk was going to go to school for robotics...that all died when you joined the hunter corps. They see things, clairvoyance is what Meenah says they have they're hyper aware, gifted or perhaps cursed with sight. Fingers rubbing your shoulders bring you out of your thoughts. You look up to see the portal has faded away and soft redish orange eyes free of his earthly shades they have a slight angelic shimmer to them. 

"Where did you go, Brodrick?"

His hand pulls your cap off revealing your blond locks so he can mess with them. Softly always softly. He hasn't returned to his human form yet he must really be concerned he hates his angel form yet he stands well floats in front of you completely golden orange, wings half folded as his full 30 ft wingspan would never fit comfortably in your closet of an office, fluffy orange chest and more bird than human like hands exposed complete with talons. Yeah, angels aren't all human beauty in their true forms like people think. His pointed ears flick a little as you feel the tail that has taken the place of his human legs wrap around one of your legs his arms coming to wrap around your neck. You hold him close to you this form is just as beautiful as his human disguise. But to him this form is everything he can never actually be. Angels don't have anything human about them in angel form in fact angels in their true forms are slightly terrifying. Even in his true form your Robin still brightly shows his half human parentage. You ruffle the feathers on his back just between his wings feeling him relax into you and though you would never admit it it pulls a smile to your face to hear him give a tiny cherp in delight at the attention. 

"It's nothing dearest. Just thinking of Dirk and Dave." 

He hums against your neck making you shiver at the vibrations of his understanding. With a dull shimmer of light he returns to his more comfortable form toes barely on the ground as you support his small weight in your arms. His bones are hollow like a bird's so he's incredibly light better for flying you suppose. 

"I'm sure Dirk is fine, Bro. He's blind not helpless as for Dave I heard he reserved a table for John and him at the dinner theater outside of town," a kiss to your neck makes you shiver and tighten your hold on his waist before he continues, "before long we'll be ring shopping with him. Hopefully Dirk fairs just as well."

His voice is a little shaky. You're not a fan of that tone.

"Robin...what's happening?"

He tenses in your hold, he knows he's caught. 

"Derse is crumbling...That's why the demons keep coming back here something's happened to Queen Meenah. Her and her royal guard are nowhere to be found on Derse the Alpha of her force overthrew her and Queen Feferi thinks he killed the rest of the guard too. She's getting ready to send more angels to help keep Earth safe. She's hesitant though...."

Your eyes widen behind your shades. Who could overthrow Meenah? Even you don't wanna tangle with her. 

"We should go see Dirk...."

You look down at him. Its 3 AM no way he's awake still you wanna say, but the worry in his eyes changes your mind. You never could say no to him.

 

Be Jake

You watch him sleep from the foot of his bed too paranoid to sleep in your new surroundings. His shades rest on the bedside table next to the weird doll you wish you could've gotten a look at the eyes underneath but he keeps them hidden well. With a mental sigh you slip from the bed letting your dog form melt away as your now padded but human feet hit the floor silently. You freeze looking to him to make sure he didn't rouse letting out a breath of relief when he doesn't so much as twitch and pad out of the room your black and brown tail brushing the backs of your bare calves as you make your way to the living room. You can see headlights of passing cars outside as they bask the walls in shadows that move much like some of your darker counterparts as you just look around. Surely there's something you can use...You look at the sink. No that would make much too much noise surely Dirk's hearing is impeccably enhanced from the loss of his sight. You wander into the bathroom your own reflection catching your eye. You suppose the mirror will work. With a grumble you try to flatten your unruly dark hair triangular ears twitching as you brush them before you just give up pushing your green framed glasses up your nose as you draw the invisible symbol into the reflective surface. With a small tapped pattern the clear is replaced with the deep dingy purples of the Derse dungeon walls and tired bright green eyes framed in black circle glasses and silver hair two white ears much like your own are slumped. Tired like the rest of her it seems.

"Grandma..."

Your voice is hoarse from lack of use but hushed enough to where Dirk won't hear you.

"Jake, what are you doing child? Is something wrong?"

Always worried your grandmother is ever sense your father murdered your mother, her daughter. He would have murdered you too if not for her spell. 

"I'm in a human's home grandma -"

Your ears shoot up at the dull sound of the front door unlocking. A click...not much different from the click that killed the members of your brigade.

"Grandma...I have to go."

You catch her worried look as you cut off the connection hurriedly changing shape once more and dashing to the living room being sure to raise the shields around your aura before you get there. You can take anything...except the angel and hunter that stand in the doorway.


	3. Blown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience with me. I hope this chapter doesn't sound too disjointed as its been a really long time since I worked on this. Obviously this fic is not really my main fic so I won't even say I will try to update more frequently because honestly I probably wont until my main fic Grab Their Hand and Whisper Run is completed. I apologize greatly for that but I will try to at least get a few more chapters out before I finish that one. If you want to read my writing semi frequently and like sifi and drama I recommend you swing over to the Five Nights at Freddy's fandom and read that one for the time being as this one may not get very dedicated updates for quite a while. Anyway though I hope everyone enjoys this chap I kinda managed to throw it together in a day and it feels kinda short but some inspiration managed to hit. Im sorry if its not really perfect I just wanted to get it out.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Be Bro

To say the drive to Dirk's is tense would be an understatement. Robin shifts next to you uncomfortably constantly staring out the window into the night. You glance where he is every now and then its not like anyone is out on the road this late at night anyway. You can see the occasional blue and red flashes of Sollux's weird electric bursts every now and then as he and Karkat chase something across the rooftops near by. The large black cat form the reaper has taken is the most out of the ordinary thing about the hunt though. Its not a big deal, at least you're pretty sure its not. Its probably something fairly mid class they're chasing you're not sure what about the hunt has Robin so enthralled but you elect to pay it no mind simply speeding up a little. He continues to watch though. It is strange that whatever they're hunting just so happens to be on your exact course. Better keep an eye on it. You pull up in front of Dirk's apartment quickly losing site of the other hunters as they make a harsh turn directing their problem away from the small building. Robin gives them a worried wave before hauling you up the stairs in a rush.

"I'm telling you he's fine, darling."

Your voice is hushed even as you stand at the door. He turns to you and you can feel the worry roll off of him in tidal waves.

"We don't know that, Brodrick. That demon seemed to be heading here thankfully Kar and Sol are pretty good at redirection if it had gotten to him -"

"Then he would have given it hell." 

He shudders a sigh as you cut him off his shoulders slumping as well as the rest of him. You frown and place your hands at his hips pulling him close as you stare out to the rooftop across the street. He's exhausted just like the rest of you. Your hold on him tightens as you recall what he said earlier about Meenah. You doubt even he could have overthrown her but its most defiantly in the ball park and if he has what do you do? 

"Brodrick...Dirk."

You jump a bit and look down to him. He gestures for the door with his head holding your white polo in a harsh grip. You nod taking a breath to ground yourself as you check the rooftop one more time fishing the spare key he gave you eons ago out of your pocket and kicking the door open as quietly as possible. The apartment is just as you last saw it only now its eerily dark.

"See, love, nothing here."

He seems to tense though as you seem to have spoken too soon. The pitter patter is quick and coming your way along with some growling. You go for your sword only to stop as your new company does. His growling stops immediately as if he recognizes you triangular ears going straight up as his teeth are hidden again. You raise your eyebrows looking over the vest he wears.

"Guess he finally caved."

You mumble under your breath relaxing again and releasing your blade as you watch the service dog in front of you.

"A dog? Why didn't he tell us?"

Robin crouches down holding is hand out for the critter to sniff looking confused. All you can do is shrug and continue to watch as the canine pads away around the loft wall. Lights come on pretty quickly probably out of habit or maybe out of respect for his non blind company making you squint despite your shades as he appears blade in hand dog at his side. His eyes are free of their shades making you bite on your pierced lip. The formally vibrant tangerines are hazed over with a dull milky blue sheen the fang scars being revealed whenever he blinks. Its a sight you hate to see. It makes you bow your head a bit.

"I'll release the dog if you don't make yourself known."

Shit, should probably let him know who's here. Its not like the dog could have told him. Said dog gives a pretty terrifying bark but never leaves his heels as Robin raises his hands. At least you're not the only one who forgot you sorta have to announce yourself to him now. 

"Yo, little man its us. When the heck did you get a pooch?" 

His stance relaxes immediately hand falling away from the handle of his katana reaching out beside him til he finds the coffee table so he can put it there before he answers you.

"Hey bro, and today actually. Or yesterday? Probably yesterday by now. Roxy and Jane convinced me. He's pretty nice company but whatever. What are you guys doing here? I can't exactly help you with a hunt if that's what you need."

You frown again as he runs as hand through his hair shoulders slouching in a way that is so unlike him. He looks downright defeated over the fact that he can't hunt anymore. It kills you inside. 

"We just...wanted to check on you is all."

Robin pulls him into a hug that only a few people could ever get away with. He barely has time to react to it though before the angel is pulling away again and crouching in front of the dog at his heels. You shuffle forward now ruffling his hair a bit before guiding him to the couch to sit with you. 

"I should probably get my stick..."

You're pretty sure if you bite your lip anymore you're gonna rip it. His voice is so much smaller than it used to be and you feel retarded for assuming he was ok with the loss of his sight. You mentally scold yourself for allowing him to tell you everything was fine whenever he would come to the diner with Roxy and Jane. You scold yourself even more for believing him, for not seeing through the facade. He shifts next to you but its the patter of claws that drags you out of your mental state.

"I hear ya boy. Where are ya? Jake?" 

Dirk chuckles and face palms next to you shaking his head even as the dog comes closer with his stick in his maw. Jake? You raise an eyebrow sort of a weird name for a dog. Common for a human but too human for a canine. 

"Jake, such a weird name for a dog...I can roll with it but, feel kinda crazy talking to him, ya know."

You give a chuckle and ruffle his hair again as he talks and Robin continues to just kinda stare at the animal. Dirk rambles a little under his breath about going to see John and getting his new companion. His leg bounces against your's anxiously as he pets one of Jake's ears. You pull off your shades to better see the angel in the chair across from you. His shades are pushed up on top of his head golden orange eyes locked with the green of the calm canine. You shift uncomfortably. Its as if the two are having a conversation that nobody else was invited to. Eyes stare unblinkingly into each other as that conversation goes on and on. You can see Robin's shoulder blades tensing and relaxing as if his wings are shifting around behind his slumped but tense form. Yet another frown tugs its way onto your face as you stare at them Dirk's hazy voice filling your ears being the only sound until Jake rather abruptly stands making his owner go silent and Robin and you jump. You stare at the dog as his ears swivel around and his tail goes up before he's taking off behind that wall again with a rather vicious growl. Now you move. 

"Dirk, stay here."

He doesn't seem to need to be told twice looking broken again as you pull your shades back on and ready your blade at the sound of clamoring and a vicious bark. Robin's already gone and you're hot on his heels. Too bad both of you seem to be late to the punch and all you can do is stare at the two forms in Dirk's room. 

Be Jake 

"A dog? Why didn't he tell us?"

'Oh god oh god oh god please don't see through me.'

That's all you can think as you stare at the angel crouching in front of you. If you could sweat you'd be sweating bullets where you stand in the dark with the hunter and angel. You try to reign yourself in as you stare into those shades. These have got to be relatives of Dirk's, maybe you should go get him. Yeah that sounds like a great idea. You tun on your heel and head behind the wall that separates his room from the rest of the flat breathing deeply. You do all you can to compose yourself before you nose his hand and give a small whine. He shifts and groans a bit reaching out and patting you heavily on the head as you continue to nose him going as far as to grab his blanket and tug it to the floor. He shivers and finally opens his sightless eyes. They make you drop the blanket jaw going slake as your fur stands on end. You blink heavily feeling a rush through your veins as your aura strengthens tenfold. 

'So this is what its like to meet your handler.' 

Handler. The word rests heavily in your mind. You've trained all your life to take him in battle. No hound but the alpha can fight without a handler. A handler was all you needed to take Derse back. He pets your head bringing you back to those cloudy oranges. 

"What's up boy?"

You shake your head and give a bark to him having forgotten the reason for being here. You carefully grab onto the sleeve of the sweater he wears trying to gently tug him out of bed. 

"Ok, ok, I'm up."

He stands and goes still hearing the light shifting of feet in the entryway. His eyes go wide as he reaches for the weird doll next to his bed lifting the sword from its lap soundlessly before padding out with you and announcing that he'll happily allow you to attack if need be. Thankfully things simmer down when he realizes who's present sitting down with his look alike on the couch the angel sitting in a chair across from them. He's still analyzing you but now its with his actual eyes his black glasses resting on top of his head. You hold that gaze your aura is concealed with ease now that your power has strengthened by your handler making eye contact with you. 

"I should probably get my stick."

His voice is small where he sits and you can tell from the looks of his older companions he wasn't always this defeated. You rise though padding into the loft and quickly locating the black and orange stick and scooping it up. Your ears swivel around at the odd sounds outside but you pay them no heed simply going back to the sitting room and giving the sightless man his stick. He chatters about the fairy boy that took care of you petting your ears as you analyze the angel. He's a half breed, no he's the half breed. Incredible to be looking at him face to face really he was a huge topic on Derse for a while and a lot of lower rank demons still talk about him like he's some kind of legend. His human form looks much more seamless than most angels. The eyes though are still obviously angel to any hunter or demon. Who knows how long you simply stare without a word or thought exchanged Dirk's voice soothing you into relaxation for the first time in decades until a pungent smell alerts you. Your legs snap up almost on auto pilot as your ears scan the area picking up the scratching and the low breathing in the next room. You take off behind the wall shedding your canine form without thought as you grapple for the unwelcome demon with an all out feral snarl. You snap at it as it attempts to fight you back ears filled with its angry shrieking. You brandish your fangs ears pinned tail raised in a show of dominance. Blood spills on the hardwood under you with sickening splashes as you bite and claw ripping and tearing at its flesh while it returns the favor. You're just trying to pin the thing beneath you. If you can get it under you you can better contain it. Your duel guns materialize into the waistband of your shorts underneath your overcoat as they always do when you get in a scuffle in human form. The cool of the metal reminds you that you do indeed have something other than fangs and claws while the jingle of your tags reminds you of a power you have over every demon. You're a hound of the royal guard. 

"In the name of the Queen and her Royal Pack I command you to cease and tell me what you're doing here. Failure to heed this command may be legally met with deadly force."

You snarl the command green eyes glowing with your unbridled rage as you seem to forget every other being in the apartment except the one under your body and the one under your protection. Your golden aura shimmers taking its normal shape of two gargantuan wings extending from your back. They crackle with power as you continue to growl at the now cowering middle class under you. 

"T-The Queen anit in power anymore and y-ya know it as well as I do, m-mutt!"

You give him an unimpressed look. The stuttering canceled out all the spatting he did but you don't take that as a sign of weakness keeping him pinned beneath you with a knee in his sternum as you reach behind you. Your green coat lifts away easy enough too bad with your other hand occupied you can only pull out one of your guns but you do none the less pressing it to the underside of his chin. The safety is on but he doesn't need to know that. All he needs to do is answer your questions. 

"Did he send you?"

He trembles under the barrel whimpering like an idiot as you roll your eyes and press a little harder on his chest with your knee. 

"Yes! Yes, he sent me! H-he wanted me to get rid of the blind hunter s-said h-h-he needed to be delt with! I don't know why please don't shoot me!"

You growl deep from your chest feeling more and more enraged by the threat to Dirk than you can justify. Shifting in the doorway alerts you though to your earthly company. Your ear flicks to their direction and you blanch grip on the other going loose as you look to the two hunters. They both have swords drawn and look ready to pounce as smoke floats up into your face. You give an exasperated sigh as the black smoke dissipates. The demon's gone and it seems as though your cover is maybe, sort of, just a little bit, completely blown.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments ^^


End file.
